


Blair's Dare

by Newbie_2u



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: When a dare backfires...





	Blair's Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Columbia Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

It was Friday afternoon, and Jo and Blair were left on their own to run the lunch service today. Mrs. Garret had to an errand and Natalie and Tootie had left early for a weekend with their respective families. The pair worked in relative silence, which was for the best since they tended to argue and snipe at one another whenever they spoke. 

Unfortunately, Jo was beginning to realize that Blair could be annoying without ever opening her mouth. As a matter of fact, Jo was doing her best not to scream as she watched the blonde toss her hair and apply what had to be the umpteenth application of lip gloss in the past ten minutes. But it was just too much to bear...

"Jeez Blair, what the heck are you doing? How much of that junk do ya gotta slather on?"

Blair looked at Jo as if she were insane. "You're kidding, right? I'm dating Chad now so I have to keep my lips in shape." Then she rolled her eyes in realization. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Wadaya mean by that?" Jo demanded of the blonde.

"Well, it's not like you've kissed anyone lately. I'm sure you're completely out of practice."

"Hey, I don't need practice for that, and I never had any complaints."

"Well, how would we know if that's true? You have no one here to back up your claims."

"Whatever." Jo said dismissively as she went back to the lunch prep.

"Well, you could always kiss the next person who walks in the door and then they can tell us if you're any good."

"Excuse me? What if it's some old guy or somethin'?"

"Come on Jo, don't be a chicken. I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through that door."

"I ain't no chicken, Blair. Fine, whatever."

So, now they both waited to see who would walk through the door but it seemed as if no one was going to eat lunch today. Then Blair heard someone coming and her curiosity got the better of her, so she went outside to see who it was. Noticing that it was Muffy Pendelton she snickered at the thought of the look on Muffy's face when Jo kissed her.

She hurried back into the cafeteria to await Muffy's arrival when she found herself wrapped up in strong arms with the softest lips ever pressing against hers. She struggled at first, but soon she gave in to what she begrudgingly had to admit was the best kiss she'd ever had. And, although not quite what she had envisioned, she still got to see the look on Muffy's face – and it was priceless.

Fini


End file.
